Past Secrets
by redharuka96
Summary: cross over with Yami no Matsuei. As another day comes and everything seems to be normal Kantaro senses something that the others don't. Then when he and Haruka get an assignment from a doctor about his patient will secrets from Kantaro's past be revealed?
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Tactics but I do love the show.

**Authors Note**: this is the first time I've ever done this before and I will accept flames so that I could write better. Thank you for reading my story and I hope that you enjoy.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

It had been a peaceful day at the Ichinomiya household until the guests started to show up. It was like any other day at the house Kantaro would get up and eat breakfast with his two servants then wait for the trouble to start. So as he predicted at around noon Suzu showed up looking for Haruka while hiding under the guise of spending time with Yoko. Then Muu-chan came in and attached herself to Kantaro's arm and of course wherever Muu was her overly possessive husband was sure to follow. Thus once again as predicted not even five minutes into Muu's visit Sugino came flying in. That of course was the beginning of the day so as the mountain god landed the day really started.

"Damn you Ichinomiya give back my wife. If you continue to try and steal her then we shall have a duel for her love!" the white winged goblin shouted pointing at the red red-eyed man.

"So you keep saying but then nothing happens and the whole thing just continues to repeat it self." The exorcist said shaking his head smiling at the mountain god's antics over his wife.

"Yes well that's because my lovely Muu-chan wont let me, so don't laugh at me!" Was the heated reply from Sugino.

"Really Sugino that's the twelfth time this month that you've said it have you ever thought that..." Kantaro began saying but froze as his head whipped in the direction of the door frowning.

"Kan-Chan? What's wrong?" Yoko asked walking into the room with tea and snacks for everyone she heard everything that the two men where saying and heard her master trail off in his sentence. Haruka who had been trying to ignore the daily quarrel between his master and fellow goblin also noticed the way that the exorcist stopped in the middle of the sentence. He frowned at the way the man looked sharply to the door. Kantaro had taken no notice of the female fox's question nor the looks that both the male goblins where giving him. After what seemed to be forever. Haruka was getting ready to go to the door to find out just what had his foolish master so serious when Kantaro turned back to the others and smiled at Yoko.

"Ah Yoko is the tea done? Hm? Haruka why are you standing up?" He asked looking up at the black winged goblin in curiosity knowing full well why he was standing.

"Nothing just stretching." The demon eater said frowning at his silver haired master in dismay. 'What the hell was that all about?' Haruka thought as he sat back down and looking over to the door then back to his master still thinking. 'Its not a demon, monster, or a human because I didn't sense anything. If it were a monster it would have at least come in because they know they can trust Kantaro and that he won't let any one harm them in his presents. Demons give off evil auras and aren't stupid enough to come here with me around. Nor with Kantaro being an exorcist seeing as he can easily dispel them. And the only humans that bother with Kantaro are Suzu, Hatsumi, Rosalie, and Reiko and they all come in without knocking half the time. The only other humans that visit us are the ones who are looking for Kantaro's help with exorcisms or need his spiritual powers for something along those lines.' Haruka continued thinking as he ate the snacks Yoko made.

"Kan-Chan what's wrong? You seem out of it and quieter that usual is something bothering you?" The fox monster asked her brooding master.

"Eh? No there's nothing wrong Yoko oh where's Suzu? Did she leave?" Kantaro asked as he sipped his tea.

"Oh yes she said that she had to get something for her sister and that she'll be back later." Yoko replied as she picked up her own tea.

"Enough I'd like to know what you were looking at and why you seem so tense now. Its starting to get on my nerves Muu-chan is even worried about you. Though I have no idea why she'd worry about you of all people. Both Yoko and demon eater are worried about you and I'm worried about my Muu-chan, but she's worried about you. So you had better snap out of it so that my beautiful Muu-chan is happy again or else." Sugino said glaring at the seemingly calm man who was not listening to him all the while he hugged Muu tighter.

"Hello." Came a calm and creepy voice from the door every one gave different reactions. Yoko jumped and screamed, Sungino jumped a bit and bit back a yell that was coming so it sounded a little like a whimper. Haruka jumped and spun around as if he was being attacked, and Kantaro shouted as he jumped causing the tea he was holding to spill on his clothes.

"Rosalie what are you doing here?" Kantaro asked the girl while sounding strained as he tried to wipe the hot tea off his clothes because it was beginning to really burn him.

"Rosalie-Chan could you not scare us like that?" Yoko asked as she held her hand to her chest trying to calm her heart.

"Sorry, oh by the way Kantaro?" the blond haired girl said then looked over to Kantaro.

"Uh yes? What is it Rosalie is something the matter?" Kantaro asked as he stood and headed to the door planning to change so the burns didn't worsen.

"Was there someone just here?" she asked as she followed Kantaro to his room and stood in the hall. Kantaro changed his clothes as he spoke through the door.

"No nobody came inside except you and Suzu today why?" he asked as he changed into another hakama though he knew what she was talking about.

"I seen a strange man walking away from here that's all and he seemed sad about something. So I was wondering if you knew him or not and if he was asking you to do a job for him. That's all." Rosalie said as Kantaro's door opened and he came out.

"A strange man? No sorry nobody was here unless he came but didn't knock or ring the door bell." Was the reply she got from the silver haired man as he started to walk back down the hall. 'Damn what's up with today first the door and now burned. Well on the bright side at least the burns aren't bad but they still hurt.' Kantaro thought as he winced when his clothes rubbed against the burns. 'I have a feeling that something is about to happen and it's not going to be good.' He thought as he walked into the room and looked at everyone. 'Not good at all, I just hope that everyone is ready for whatever's going to happen though.' He sighed as he sat down.


	2. Strange Things

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tactics or Yami No Matsuie. Though I love the shows._**

**_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to up date but I've been really busy lately I've been working on this chapter during my free time so I hope that you like it._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

----SCENE CHANGE----

It had been a two days since the incident with the door and Kantaro hadn't said a word about it. Instead he had locked himself in his study for two days when no one would drop the subject. It was the third day that Haruka had finally got fed up with his master's stubbornness and went to drag him out. He was pounding on the door shouting at the man on the other side for ten minutes and Yoko was shaking her head at the goblins yelling.

"That's it damn it Kantaro get out of there now before I blow down this door." Haruka yelled glaring at the door.

"Oh calm down, and stop yelling its not like I can't hear you." Came the reply as the door slid open to reveal the silver haired man stretching. "Did you need something or is there a job? And why are you yelling?" he asked Haruka as he stared at the taller man confused.

"You have been in there for nearly three days. You didn't answer when I called the first ten times and now you're asking why I'm yelling?" Haruka growled out as his dark eyes flashed dangerously from under his dark bangs. He took a quick glance at the smaller mans clothes noticing how messy they looked. Glancing back up he also noticed how tired his master looked. "And to answer your question no you don't have any job except to finish that article for Reiko. Now what were you doing in there for the past two days?"

"Eh? Oh I was just looking for something. I found it an hour ago then decided to take a nap until you started yelling." Kantaro said as he smiled a bit at Haruka.

"It took you two days to find something?" the black winged goblin asked in disbelief. "You didn't come out not even to eat for two days just to find something." Haruka growled out as the mans words sunk in now he was getting angry with the red eyed man.

"Oh calm down Haruka your getting upset over nothing I ate when you and Yoko were asleep." Kantaro lied hoping to calm the goblin down. 'I had better not tell him he's right cause otherwise he'll be watching me like a hawk and if he tells Yoko then I'm doomed. She'll nag me and make sure to follow me all day so that she knows I'm doing what I'm told. They're supposed to listen to me not the other way around. Sheesh what did I just get into?'

"KANTARO! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What did you say?" was the reply Haruka got from his master.

"I said that you were lying about eating because I can hear if somebody leaves their room or goes downstairs. I'm a goblin and I have very good ears even if I was sleeping." The demon eater growled at the silver haired exorcist.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Kantaro laughed uneasily as he put his hand behind his head then pulled it to rest on his chin as if he were thinking. 'Hmmm how weird. I actually forgot that he was a goblin let alone he and Yoko were in the house. I was mad at them so I came to my study then I remembered that picture we took before we left that place so long ago.' "I guess I must have been so absorbed in finding that picture I forgot that Haruka and Yoko were in the house." He shrugged as if dismissing the thought as he began to walk down the hall.

"What picture?" Haruka asked he had been watching the man in deep thought for almost two minutes when he heard the man mutter something about a picture.

Kantaro jumped when the goblin ask that question snapping his head around to look at Haruka he asked, "I said that out loud?"

"Yes now what picture were you talking about?" Haruka asked once again as he followed the smaller man down the hall.

"It's nothing to worry about just a picture that I've had since I was a kid I almost forgot that I had it." Kantaro said as he waved his hand at the goblin over his shoulder not turning around as he entered the dinning room.

"Ha so the wife stealing coward finally shows his face, does he?" shouted Sugino as Haruka came in behind Kantaro and almost ran into the man.

"Sugino why are you here?" asked the black winged goblin as he pushed his master to start moving again.

"Demon eater what do mean what am I doing here I came to see you of course. Why else would I bee here?" replied the mountain god in a cheery voice.

"Good you seen me now leave." Haruka said as he sat down next to Kantaro who was already eating.

"What?! But I just got here that's not a nice thing to say demon eater." Sugino said puffing up his face much like Kantaro does when acting like a child when they're angry or can't have what they want.

"So I'm not nice now what did you want?" Haruka shrugged as he drank some tea.

"He's here to take you out for awhile because he thinks your worrying to much about me and thinks that you need a break. So he won't leave until you go with him, am I right Sugino?" Kantaro asked as he grabbed his own tea and drank it as every one stared at him.

Every one was staring at the man wondering if he was right or not when Sugino stood up and yelled "How did you know that? I didn't say anything to anyone."

"I know you too well Sugino." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"No you just guessed you had no idea why he was here either." Haruka said in a board voice then added "Idiot." Under his breath.

" Yeah so at least I got it right. Oh hey Yoko may I have some more rice?" Kantaro asked the fox spirit.

"Oh yeah sure Kan-Chan hold on." Yoko replied as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"So what do you say demon eater? Do you want to go or not?" the white winged goblin asked turning to the other goblin.

"No." was Haruka's only answer.

"Why don't you go with Sugino today I'm sure you could use a break from me. I have to go to the Bookstore today any way and you don't like to go there with me. I think that you really should go with Sugino you two hardly spend time out together and besides this way if Sugino does some thing stupid you'll be there to stop him. " Kantaro said smiling at the two goblins who where now just staring at him. Sugino was looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. While Haruka just glared at his master.

"You're trying to get rid of me for the day. I know full well that you don't like going places by your self unless you have to and you never cared that I didn't like going out before so why start now?" the demon eater growled to the man and continued to glare.

"Oh really so then you will go to the library with me? Haruka you're the best!" Kantaro said smiling as he sipped his tea.

"For some reason I feel like I just walked right into his trap." Haruka mumbled to himself as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I say you did really demon eater he's like a snake tricky. You really should know this by now." Sugino said to his friend with his arms crossed over his chest and nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

"I'll tag along with this idiot." The demon eater said pointing at the other goblin.

"Hey! Demon eater that's mean I am not an idiot!" the mountain god whined.

"Awe Haruka doesn't wanna go with me now but you just said that you would too." Kantaro whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"I changed my mind. Your both idiots." Haruka said getting up.

"Fine be that way." The folklorist pouted "Yoko I'm going to the library now thanks for the food. Bye now." He yelled as he walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka watched his master leave the house then snuck into the younger mans study and looked around when he saw a piece of paper sticking out of a book.

"Whats this?" he said pulling it out to see it.

"What are you doing in Kan-Chan's study?" came a female's voice from the door.

"Yoko! Don't sneak up on me like that." Haruka said as he spun around to see Yoko and Sugino standing in the doorway.

"Oh so this is why you chose to stay behind so that you can snoop through Ichinomiya's stuff. Very clever Demon eater." Sugino said smiling mischievously.

"No I was just passing by and noticed the door was open when I was shutting it I seen this." Haruka lied knowing that his master never shuts the door and using it as an excuse to why he was in the room.

"You were snooping." Both Yoko and Sugino said at the same time.

"Yeah well look what I found. Yoko do you know who these people are?" he said holding up the picture to them.

"Oh? Let me see." Yoko said snatching the picture from Haruka.

"Yeah I wanna see too show me." Sugino said looking over Yoko's shoulder.

'Bingo. That was easy.' Haruka thought as he took the picture back. "So do you know who they are Yoko?"

"Nope sorry. I've never seen them before but I think the one is Kan-Chan." The fox said waving her hand as if she wasn't interested.

"I see." Was all Haruka said as they all stared at the picture.

--------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kantaro walked towards the library as he turned a corner to the library he stopped looking at a man coming out of a store.

'That man I've sensed him before the other day with _him _aura just before they both vanished. He's dangerous that much I can tell especially if Haruka and Sugino didn't sense him they wouldn't sense _him or her_ but this guys they should have.' Kantaro thought as he walked by the guy.

The man smiled as Kantaro passed him. 'So then this is the famed Ichinomiya Kantaro strange I expected something more oh well I guess I'll find out more about him later. He may be able to help and if he can't then he'll just become a replacement.'

Kantaro's eyes narrowed and he frowned at the malicious intent he picked up on and he quickly grabbed his wrist as the bells began to ring loudly.

'This guy has some real evil intent if I can sense his drifting thoughts and I'm keeping my spiritual power down as low as I can that's definitely a bad thing. I shouldn't be sense thoughts unless I want to but then even that needs my power to be free and not limited like I always have it. Not to mention that my powers are trying spike out at him. His power is a threat and I'm barely able to contain it. Damn I have to get away from him.' Kantaro thought and moved as fast as he could to the library.

---------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well we should put it back and go who knows when Kan-Chan will get back. If he sees us in here he'll be really mad." Yoko said looking back and forth expecting her red-eyed master to pop out of now where.

"Yeah demon eater we should go I really don't wanna hear that wife thief yelling it gives me a head ache." Sugino said walking out of the room with Yoko right behind him.

"Yeah let's that idiot master would never let us hear the end of it." Haruka added as he put the picture back where he'd found it. 'I'm going to find out what is so important about this picture and why you're hiding it.' He thought as he walked out of the room. The side of the picture was sticking out of the book as he walked away. On the photo stood three kids one a girl in her teens with brown hair an eyes she had each of her hands on two boys shoulders and was smiling brightly. The boy on the right side was around five or six with chocolate brown hair and purple eyes he was leaning on the other boys free shoulder smiling. The last boy was staring at the camera with his red eyes his silver hair a little messy.


	3. Weird Things

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Tactics or Yami no Matsuie _

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter I'm not sure how long each chapter is going to be they might be short or they may be long. I'm hoping to update faster and keep the chapters long but I guess we'll see what happens. Anyway enjoy. 

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-----SCENE CHANGE-----

Kantaro made his way through the shelves of the bookstore searching for the books he needed. Tapping his finger against his chin he skimmed the titles with his red eyes. Walking down the next row he did the same thing sighing he stood up scratching his head as he looked at one of the higher shelves noticing the book he was looking for was up on the top shelf he groaned.

"Lousy day for Haruka to stay home he could have reached the book with no problem. Damn oh well I'll just have to get it myself." The exorcist muttered under his breath as he stretched for the book. He had no sooner grabbed the book when the bells began to ring again softly in a rhythmic tune almost like a lullaby. Looking around he noticed a female spirit in a silver white kimono with long brown hair and matching eyes smiling at him. Dropping the book he stared at her in shock as she said something to him.

"Ichinomiya? What are you doing?" came a voice causing him to jump, spinning around he looked at the person who startled him and groaned.

"Hello Hasumi. I'm here for a book I need for my job." Kantaro said as he bent down to pick up the fallen book as he did he looked back to where the girl had been to she her gone.

"I see well may I ask what you were staring at? You seemed to be quite shocked to see a book shelf." Hasumi said smugly as he waved in the general direction of where Kantaro had been staring.

"Nothing its nothing at all." Was Kantaro's quite reply as he walked away to pay for the book he pick up taking one last pain filled glance at the spot where the girl was. While Hasumi frowned at his colleagues strange behavior the smaller man seemed so sad all of the sudden which wasn't like him. So doing the only thing he could think of he followed the red-eyed man home with the excuse of looking for Rosalie.

So 1 hour 20 minutes, an uneasy silence, much walking, 2 cups of sake and 4 ramune bottles later a ticked off Kantaro decided to go home with a rather irked Hasumi following him.

"Hasumi if your looking for Rosalie then why didn't you just go to my house to see if she's there? Instead of following me around." Kantaro asked as he grinded his teeth together trying not to snap at the man.

"Perhaps I just feel like going for a walk besides who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into if someone isn't with you." Hasumi replied as he walked beside Kantaro down the road to Kantaro's house.

"Oh I feel so much safer with you around thank you so much for protecting me." Was the sarcastic come back from Kantaro as he walked through the archway and into his house before Hasumi could reply.

"Kan-Chan what took so long? I thought you only had to go to the library?" Yoko asked as Kantaro walked by and into his study without answering the girl. "Kan-Chan?" she asked looking down the hall worried.

"What's wrong Yoko? Was that Kantaro who just came in?" Haruka asked from the doorway to the tearoom.

"Yeah but he didn't say anything it was like he didn't hear me." The fox spirit said as she continued to look down the hall that her master walked down.

"Really he's a human why worry about his strange behavior he's probably just doing this for attention cause demon eater didn't fall into his trap and go with him earlier." Sugino said as he looked over Haruka's shoulder.

"Some how I doubt that's what the problem is." Hasumi said making everyone jump and turn around not knowing he was there.

"What do you mean Hasumi-san?" Yoko asked looking back down the hall before turning her full attention on Rosalie's adopted father.

"What I mean is I found him at the library looking at a book shelf like it just suddenly appeared there, and before I said anything to him I heard what sounded like bells playing a lullaby." The scholar said pushing his glasses up his nose a bit. "Its unusual for him to be this closed off or even be upset he really looked sad about something and he hardly said anything to me in the past hour and twenty minutes."

"What do you mean a the bells were ringing a lullaby they aren't supposed to ring any type of tune at least not the last time I checked they weren't." Haruka said frowning at the wall.

"Perhaps there was something causing them to ring. Hasumi did you recognize the tune that the bells were ringing?" Yoko asked hoping they could find out what was wrong with their master.

"Come to think of it I think I have heard the tune before not the words but the tune. I think he used to hum it some times even whistle it when we were in college. To be honest I haven't herd it in quite a long time." Hasumi frowned thinking to himself.

"Well what ever it is I want to find out he's more annoying like this than when even thought the silence is nice for a change something feels wrong." Haruka said walking down the hall after his master.

"Well I guess I'll be staying for a while then." Sugino sighed shaking his head.

"Oh ok then that's great! Yoko smiled evilly as she nodded her head and pulled out calculator. "Ok lets see how much you will owe for the food and room and service let me see…" she went one mumbling to herself as Sugino shivered a little at the look in her eye and Hasumi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

---------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how is he? Any changes?" a man with platinum blond hair and silvery blue eyes said looking at his patient through the door way as he spoke to a nurse.

"There has been no change sir. He just lays there staring out the window like always." The nurse said shaking her head sadly. "If I may Doctor Muraki I've only been here for a month but every one says that man has been here for almost eight years. May I ask why you're so interested in him if he doesn't respond?"

"He is interesting. His eyes are a rare color not many people I know have purple eyes or heal as fast as him, But I think I found another one who might be even more rare." Muraki said to the nurse and nodded to the man on the bed. 'This one has purple eyes and a normal hair color and heals fast. The other one I met today has both rare hair and eyes, that boy I seen today is quite interesting as well and he's a well-known writer of folklore and an exorcist from the looks of it. Yes both are quite interesting indeed.' And with that thought the doctor gave one last look at the patient in the room and walked off down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Kantaro is something wrong?" Haruka asked from the doorway as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Ah Haruka no its just Hasumi blaming me for kidnapping Rosalie again. Nothing to worry about oh have you seen the newspaper I wanted to read it. You know see if there's anything going on like unnatural stuff." Kantaro smiled at his demon-eating goblin.

"Yes well that man said you were acting weird which you have been but he also said something strange." The black winged goblin said as he walked into the room and sat down against the wall behind his master.

"Oh something strange like what?" the red eyed man asked tilting his head to the side like a curious child when he turned around to face Haruka.

"He said your spirit bells were ringing a tune like a lullaby he's heard you hum before." Haruka said as he watched his master's face closely for any sign that the younger man knew something.

"Ah yeah that its nothing to be…" He started to say but the bells began to ring in the same tune they did earlier that day.

"What the?" Haruka started to ask but stopped when Kantaro swung around to the window. He turned to see what his master was looking at that made the man go pale.

Authors note: Hi again sorry it took so long to update this chapter but I hit a road block I didn't know how to finish the chapter. That and I've been really busy with some schoolwork I needed to pull up a few of my grade. I know it sound like I'm making excuses. Anyway I'm starting the next chapter as soon as this is up and hopefully it won't take as long to update as this chapter did. And thank you to my reviewers. 


	4. Kantaro's surprise! Childhood Friend?

_**Disclaimer**____I do not own Tactics or Yami no Matsuie._

_**Author's Note**__: Hey again I got started on this chapter a little later than I thought I would sorry about that. Oh and I'm thinking of starting a different story. Well that's all I have to say and thank you to my reviewers._

"Speaking

'Thinking'

---SCENE CHANGE-----

"Who the hell are you?" Haruka shouted upon seeing the woman in the window. The demon eater was on his feet and summoned his staff. He didn't trust her she managed to sneak up on them and he wasn't happy no one snuck up on him. He also didn't like the reaction his master had upon seeing her. Haruka knew Kantaro dealt with demons and goblins on a daily base so for Kantaro to turn pale was odd. He didn't like his master to be upset even if he didn't admit it out loud.

The woman looked at black winged goblin that had jumped in front of the young red-eyed exorcist. Kantaro was vaguely aware of the door to his study slamming open and Sugino, Hasumi, and Yoko coming in while both Rosalie and Suzu stood in the door way. He watched as both Sugino and Haruka prepared to attack the intruder.

"Oi demon eater who is this and why didn't I sense her?" Sugino asked as he glared at the woman.

"I don't know. I didn't know she was here either until Kantaro's bells began to ring a tune and he turned to look right at her." Haruka replied stealing a quick glance back to his master.

"Well that's not good she could have attacked before anyone knew what was going on. And what's up with Ichinomiya? He should have been on his feet by now." Sugino asked again also looking back out of the corner of his eye to see Yoko and Hasumi trying to snap the younger man snap out of it.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Haruka growled out and glared at both he and the mountain god listened to the others talking to Kantaro.

"Kan-Chan, are you alright? What happened? Kan-Chan?" Yoko asked as she sat on his left side so she could talk to him but also see the woman and the two goblins. Hasumi had done the same on the other side she noted.

"Ichinomiya? What's wrong with you? Are you listening to me?" Hasumi asked frowning at the younger boy. 'This isn't like him if it's a so called ghost or something he would be on his feet talking to him self.' He thought

"Don't move!" both the goblins shouted as one when the woman stepped closer to them. As if the shouted order was his cue Kantaro snapped out of his shock induced trance and jumped to his feet startling everyone but the ghost and the two goblins.

"HARUKA! Stop! Don't attack her." Kantaro half yelled at the demon eater using his name to make sure the black winged goblin obeyed the order. As he walked past him and placed his hand on Sugino's arm to keep the other goblin from attacking. "That means you too Sugino. Don't attack."

Every one in the room stared at him shocked he not only ordered Sugino but the tone in his voice was like ice it scared them a little. Making sure no one was going to do anything Kantaro turned to face the girl his usually cheery face was now wary and he was frowning.

"Ruka. It's been awhile." He said while everyone watched the exorcist smile sadly before turning back to every one. "Well I guess this is going to take awhile so you all might as well sit down and make your self comfortable. Don't worry she won't attack anyone."

"How can you be so sure?" Sugino asked as he snagged his wife into his arms when she flew past to Kantaro.

"What are you talking about there is no one there." Hasumi sighed in annoyance.

"Kantaro are you sure?" Haruka asked as he watched the woman warily. 'I really don't like her she doesn't have the energy a dead person should like she doesn't exist as a ghost or anything.' He thought

"She's fine Haruka she's the girl in the picture you Yoko and Sugino were looking at while I was out." Kantaro said smiling slightly at their shocked faces. "Yes I know you were looking at it you left your energy on the picture and the floor. No matter how strong or weak you are goblins, monsters, demons, and ghosts leave some form of energy trail behind. It takes hours to disappear completely. Depending on your strength it could take days and you three should know that. Sugino should because he's a powerful goblin same as Haruka is and you Yoko I've told before when you first came to live with me." He shook at them smiling. 'Honestly how did they forget that part?'

"Ah hah opps. Sorry Kan-Chan." Yoko apologized to her master.

"Humph." Was all Sugino said looking away from the boy embarrassed and sat down with his wife.

"Whatever." Haruka replied blushing a little as he too sat down though a little closer to his master than normal. 'How could we have forgotten that? Oh well but that still doesn't change the fact that I don't trust her.' He thought to him self.

Kantaro looked around his small study a worried Yoko was near the door an irritated Hasumi who was mumbling about not seeing anything but a window. Rosalie sat in the corner closest to Haruka looking board as usual with a slightly frightened Suzu. Haruka sat frowning and glaring on the left side of where he was going to sit, while Sugino sat on the right side of his seat.

'Rather close for Haruka he usually sits in the corners so he can see every thing around him and no one can sneak up on him. Sugino too he normally sits as far away from me as possible if he had his way. This is really odd for them' Kantaro thought mentally laughing to him self.

"Alright then let me introduce every one." The exorcist said sighing and turning to face the woman again not noticing the bells were still ringing the tune. "Ok Ruka, this is Haruka the demon eating goblin and my best friend. That's Sugino the mountain god and his wife Muu-Chan. Over in the corner the two young girls are: Rosalie with the long blond hair and Suzu with the short brown hair. And Yoko and Hasumi are near the door. Now every one this is Ruka. Oh and I'm going to have to make you visible for Hasumi he can't see you." He pointed to everyone as he said their names.

"I see." Was the only thing that the woman now known as Ruka said while Kantaro began chanting something no one heard before nor could they understand.

-------------------------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor Muraki." A nurse called running up to him she looked rather worried.

"Yes what is it?" The man asked as he looked over a chart for another patient.

"Sir something isn't right I tried to check on the man in that room like always but I couldn't get in. The door was open but every time I tried to get into the room I was pushed back." The nurse said looking a little scared.

"I see well I'll go check it out and you look over this and give the lady her check up she's in room 39 tell her I will return in no less than 5 minutes 10 at most." Muraki said handing the nurse the charts as he gave the directions and walked away.

It wasn't long before he reached the younger mans room looking at the door he focused his energy into his hand and pushed at the doorway.

"Hm a barrier and an un breakable one at that how strange. Tell me is this your doing or someone else's? Perhaps it was that woman's doing. No that can't be right she wasn't strong enough to put up this even in death at least not against my powers. And you are far too weak now to construct one let alone an indestructible one." The doctor mused looking at the man in the bed he was still catatonic and made no response. " Who ever created this is interfering with something that dose not concern them. I suppose that I will need help in removing this. Perhaps I shall call that young boy I found I wish to see how strong he is I doubt he can remove this but it will allow me to see if he is indeed worth my time. I just hope he carries some interesting traits like your fast healing abilities or even your none aging trait." The doctor said before walking off to return to his other patient. 'I don't like this who ever created that barrier is more powerful than me and the shield didn't even weaken when I touched it with my power.'

--------------------------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kantaro completed the chant he bit his right thumb and dropped his blood on Ruka's out stretched hand as the blood appeared to absorb into her hand she became visible. Every one stared in shock at the two as Kantaro smeared a bit of blood on his left hand making a ring. He started the ring on the center back of his left hand between his thumb and pointer finger and back around to the center back of his hand. Then placed a drop of blood on the line in the center of his palm. Haruka watched in fascination as the ring of blood on his master's hand glowed and turned cerulean blue while the drop on his palm turned a purple color. When every thing was done Kantaro nodded and sat down motioning for Ruka to do the same.

Every one watched in wonder and silence at what Kantaro had just done all of them unaware that they were thinking the same thing. 'What the HELL was that?' or in Rosalie and Suzu's case 'What in the world was that?' though Rosalie didn't show that she was shocked.

"Now then Ruka what brings you here? You know your dead you're not stupid. So the only reason you haven't moved on is because you have unfinished business right? And I'm guessing that you came to me because your brother isn't able to help you or he is the reason you can't move on? But there just guesses so you tell me why you're here." Kantaro said smiling sadly.

"Your close as always you may be younger than us but much wiser than us sometimes and always sharper with noticing things like this. Yes I do have unfinished business and yes it does involve my brother, but it also involves you." Ruka said looking sadly at the silver-haired boy.

"What are you two talking about? How does this involve Kantaro?" Suzu asked before she could stop herself.

"I agree." Hasumi and Sugino said at the same time though Sugino look appalled that he said the same thing as a human let a lone the same time a human said it.

"What can Kan-Chan do to help you with your brother?" Yoko asked looking confused not noticing her master suddenly looking tense and slightly upset but Haruka and Sugino did.

"He's in danger isn't he?" Kantaro asked Ruka ignoring everyone else's questions as he held up his hand with the ring on it the ring had turned a nasty blackish color before turning emerald green.

"What was that it was just blue." Sugino said startled at the sudden color change though the blood drop in the center remained purple.

"Yes. He is in danger and also dieing. Taro-Chan please help him I can't I'm not strong enough even as a ghost. I've tried for nearly eight years now and I still can't save him." Ruka cried out hugging Kantaro while she cried. "I tried so many times but nothing will stop that man from making him suffer he won't help him at all. I didn't want you involved in this but I can't do it alone I need your help. You were always stronger with spiritual power where you were weak with physical power you both were but now he's so weak he can't protect him self. And I can just barley tell that you got stronger spiritual power I don't know how much stronger with the bells in the way, but still stronger so please help him." She cried harder. Now crying on his shoulder as he gently patted her back.

"Ok I'll take care of it don't worry but you have to move on you shouldn't linger here anymore I'll take care of it I promise. So don't worry anymore ok." Kantaro soothed her as she continued to cry his eyes narrowed and he glared out the window. 'Who ever is doing this is going to wish they were never born. They picked the wrong people to mess with cause now I'm involved and I'm not a nice person when I'm angry and I'm beyond angry now. I'll solve this but first I need to focus on here and now. First calming myself down then on from there other wise she won't calm down.' He mentally sighed shaking his head as he felt Ruka become tense. He thought of happy things and smiled because right now he had to smile and cheer Ruka up and to also calm the others down as well. Then he had to make Ruka move on because if she didn't he'd never get anything done.

Both goblins tensed when they seen Kantaro glaring out the window neither of the goblins had seen that look on the young exorcists face before and it was rather scary. He looked like he was ready to give someone or something an extremely painful death and that's what scared them because Kantaro doesn't like killing it's against everything he stands for. Yoko sensed her master's anger and also tensed looking at Haruka she noticed he looked slightly frightened, as did the mountain god, and she knew it was a good thing she couldn't see Kantaro's face like they could if they were scared then she would be terrified. She could smell the anger coming off her master that it self made her want to run from the room. Almost as soon as the anger started it had gone she could sense that her master was now calm and slightly happy. Haruka and Sugino calmed as the young exorcist did and both un-tensed.

"Kantaro is she a child hood friend like Yakko?" Suzu asked as the woman looked up at Kantaro and sat back.

"What you mean you didn't tell them?" Ruka questioned him looking rather upset. "Honestly your as bad as my brother, sometimes worse than him."

"No not really a child hood friend she's my cousin." Kantaro said looking away from Ruka's upset face and to the wall past Haruka.

_**Author's Note**__: Hey ok I'm done this so thanks again to my reviewers. Hope you enjoyed the story and I hope that you'll let me know if there are any mistakes in it. I check and didn't see any but hey I could have missed something after all I was writing it late last night. And I hope to get the next chapter out soon._


	5. New visitors

_**Disclaimer**____I do not own Tactics or Yami no Matsuie._

_**Author's Note**____Hey sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I can't say I have an excuse. I've been lazy and I want to thank everyone for there patience. I also want to thank my reviewers for their comments. I hope to update sooner and hopefully I can make a schedule for updating the story at a certain date. Well I'll try to I don't want to get every ones hopes up or anything. _

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"She's WHAT?!" everyone shouted at the same time. Kantaro shook his head biting his lip to try and stop laughing. Ruka smiled also fighting back a laugh.

"She's my cousin. We practically grew up together well that's until we ran away." Kantaro said smiling at everyone.

"Yes that's right Asato, Kantaro and I were raised in the same house." Ruka added also smiling at everyone in the room.

"Yup. Asato and I were trained together in the main house while Ruka under went a different type of training." Kantaro frowned as he remembered the training they went through to learn to control their spiritual power.

"Wow really so then the three of you were close?" Yoko said smiling as she listened to them talk about their past. 'It's nice to hear about Kan-Chan's past. He's usually closed off and refuses to talk about his past the only thing we know about him is that he was shunned and picked on because he could see things others couldn't.'

"Yup we were all really close. Though we really didn't see 'Taro-Chan much cause of the extra training." Ruka said smiling as she remembered when they were younger.

"Extra training?" Sugino asked looking at Kantaro. 'I don't care much about Ichinomiya but this is rather interesting.' The white winged goblin looked at the others noticing that they too looked extremely curious.

"It was nothing really important just learning different exorcising methods." The exorcist shrugged looking a little annoyed that they were prying into something he didn't want to talk about. 'Knowing Ruka she won't stay quite and just keep talking' sighing he shook his head. 'Well there's nothing I can do about it now, but I just hope she doesn't say anything too important or something I don't want everyone to know.'

"Really? Well this is interesting to hear you've never mentioned your family before Ichinomiya this is something interesting. Please do tell us more Ruka-san." Hasumi said looking rather intrigued with this whole situation.

"I'd rather she didn't continue with stories of our past if you don't mind." Kantaro scowled at his rival and friend.

"You never did like living in the past or remembering it for that matter." Ruka said as she smiled sadly at her younger cousin. Haruka and the others watched and listened carefully like they would miss something important if they looked away for even a second.

Smiling at his cousin Kantaro ran his hand through his short silver hair and closed his eyes as he recited something from a memory. "The past is who we once were and what shapes who we are now. The present is who we are now and the fruition of our past choices. The future is what has yet to happen the unknown."(1) Opening his eyes he seen Ruka smiling at him looking torn between sad and upset. Yoko and the girls looked confused, Sugino, and Haruka were frowning, and Hasumi looked as if in deep in thought.

"You remembered something like that? I don't know weather to laugh or smack you senseless. I hate that saying still even after all these years. Yet I enjoy hearing it recited in the story." Ruka laughed a little.

"I feel as if I've heard that verse somewhere before but where?" Hasumi said out loud as he looked at Kantaro frowning.

"It's from the story of the Lost Soul of the Forgotten Child. There were two versions made the human version and the demon version but both stories have that same verse in them. Master made us read the human version when we became his pupils." Kantaro explained as he nodded at Hasumi.

"But what does it mean Kan-Chan?" Yoko asked her master. While Haruka and Sugino relaxed a little and listened as Kantaro responded.

"I'll explain it another time Yoko." The red-eyed man said smiling at her. "But for now we have a guest on the way so would you please make some tea for us? Ruka you should be going now ok and I don't mean just leave the house in general either I mean move on. I won't be able to get anything done if I have to worry about you." He explained to his cousin as he stood up and offered her his hand to help her stand.

"Alright then it was nice to see you again Taro-Chan and I'll be back to check on you now and again after this is all over ok. It was also nice to meet you all." Ruka said smiling as she took her cousin's hand and stood up also. Smoothing out her dress she pushed some of her hair over her shoulder and behind her ear. "Be careful Kantaro." Giving her cousin one last hug she looked at Haruka and Yoko nodded to them. Giving every one a last smile she vanished causing the bells to go spirit bells to go quite.

"Well that was an interesting visit. Now then Yoko, Sugino, Muu, Haruka if you four would be kind enough to take Rosily and Suzu out for a while I'd much appreciate it." Kantaro said smiling slightly as the ring on his hand vanished slowly soaking into his skin.

"Why would you send us out if your going to have a guest?" Yoko asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Sugino got ready to yell about how he isn't a servant when he snapped his mouth shut and summoned his fan while he tightened his hold on Muu-Chan.

"What the hell?" Haruka asked as he summoned his staff and tensed glaring at the study door. Suzu jumped in surprise at the two goblins sudden reaction. Rosily tensed and whimpered a bit causing Hasumi to go to her. Yoko started trembling and backed against the wall in fear. "Where did this evil power come from so suddenly?" Haruka growled as he took an involuntary step back.

"Calm down your fine now take the girls and Hasumi and go out the back. Go to Hasumi's or Sugino's." Kantaro instructed calmly as he walk towards the door only to be suddenly jerked backwards by his black winged goblin. "Haruka let go he knows I'm here so hiding isn't going to do anything." He said as he struggled against Haruka's grip but the goblin had his arm wrapped around his waist in a death grip.

"No." the demon eater growled as his hold tightened on his staff and master. Sugino was in the same situation with Muu-Chan except the mountain goblin's wife wasn't trying to escape his grip. All tensed even further as they felt the evil power came into the house and down the hall only to stop at the study door.

"Mister Ichinomiya its rather rude for you to not answer the door when some one comes to visit or offer you a job." The person said as he opened the door showing his face. Haruka growled dangerously at the intruder while Sugino tensed and raised his fan with a hateful glare. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?" The stranger asked as he walked into the room and sat down where Ruka had sat a few minutes ago. "Now then Mister Ichinomiya allow me to introduce my self I am Yukitaka Muraki. I'm a doctor at a hospital on the other side of town. We passed each other near the library earlier today."

_**Author's Note:**__ I know this chapter was short but I couldn't think of what else to put sorry. I hope that the next chapter will be longer. _

(1) _I'm not sure but I think I've heard something like that before somewhere weather someone said it or I read it before I can't remember then again I could just be imagining it lol I wouldn't be the first time I've done something like that. _


End file.
